


Feeling of Belonging (Finding Place Part 2)

by Strangecat_Ramsey



Series: Finding Place [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Pack, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangecat_Ramsey/pseuds/Strangecat_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following from Finding Place. </p><p>Thor goes down to check on Tony and ends up Wrestling and fooling around with Tony. Steve walks down with the same idea as Thor and finds them in a rather compromising position. Steve takes advantage of the moment to have time to bond with Tony while teaching him what Thor likes(as it is his duty as Pack Leader to see to everyone's needs). It just brings to light more questions about himself as an Alpha, but Steve seems willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling of Belonging (Finding Place Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this as a separate part of Finding place. More light and hopeful than Finding place, but still with a few feels.
> 
> No Beta reader. and no editing.

Tony had been bent over his work station, when Thor arrived deciding against making his presence in his normal booming it out way. He grabbed a chair and tugged it over to the work station, looking him up and down speculatively, waiting to be noticed.

Tony eventually noticed that Thor had sat beside him and not wanting to keep one of his Omega’s waiting, He sat aside his soldering iron and turned to smile at him. “Heyya,Blondie. Howzit hanging?” Tony grinned as Thor tilted his head considering these words, not always able to translate the slang.

“All is well Anthony thank you for asking, I had actually come down at the behest of the others and not just myself to see that you alright; we were most vexed at your treatment, and with your permission would like to check if you are unhurt.” Thor informed him making tiny grin and laugh gently.

“I thought was your Alpha’s duty to attend to and make sure that his keep omegas were alright. Not the other way around?” Tony teased watching Thor huff.

“Contrary to popular opinion oh might alpha Stark. We Omega’s are not weak furthermore it is our sworn duty to not only protect this fair city. But to protect and love one another? Or am I incorrect?” Thor Lectured sternly, tony bowed his head in acceptance of this.

“Well thanks for the concern Thor, But Steve was incredibly sweet and took really good care of me, even after I challenged him. He was easy on me…”Tony smiled feeling a little warmth creep into his chest.

Thors hand came up and gently checked Tony’s neck taking a look, several new bite-marks rested there, any omega would have been proud to have them. Alphas on the other hand were a stubborn lot, and many may have felt differently.

Tony leaned into the touch for a moment, a small shudder working through him as Thors hand drifted lower.” If you continue that, I may do something we both regret.” Groaned Tony and Thor pointedly continued. “If you think you can take me oh mighty Alpha” Thor teased, deliberately moving his fingers over Tony’s bond mark.

Tony let out a soft snuffing noise, before turning and turning to face Thor fully, raising his eyebrow. “You asked for it Omega” Tony growled pouncing on Thor, who fell back off his chair, rolling onto his side trying to pin Tony who quickly wiggled out, fingers digging into Thor’s shirt and ripping it open. Thor managed to bring his leg up and wrap it around Tony’s shoulder forcing him off, only to have Tony deliberately press his hand over his crotch making him buck wildly and forced to let go of Tony.

Tony grinned moving to try and pin Thor’s arms but Thor was too strong and would have none of it, grabbing Tony by the same arm and tossing him to the side, Tony leaped forward rebounding and wrapping his arms around Thors he managed to run his teeth teasingly, gently over Thor’s bond mark making him automatically still, letting out an all mighty purr, that shook most of the glass and crystal in the room, reminding Tony just why Thor was known as the God of thunder.

Thor continued to purr as Tony licked and nibbled on the mark, letting out token protects every once in a while, Tony straddling the side of his hip and he continued to lave attention to that spot, slightly addicted to the sound of that purr.

Tony was still in the middle of dragging a fang over Thor’s neck, both having moved so Tony could press against Thors crotch and Thor against his, lazily dry humping one another, when they both heard something off toward the door, forcing both to look up, finding Steve leaning against the door, an obvious tent in his trousers as he watched the pair. Thor grinned at him lazily looking up to see if Tony had noticed Steve. And judging by the fact that he had stopped humping against Thors thigh and paying attention to his neck he had.

Tony looked over at Steve, a few weeks ago, he would have stood up and tried to escape, but after the ordeal he had phased, and that Steve had made it clear he belonged in the pack; he just gave him a small smile. Thor had obviously grown weary of the two Alpha’s however and rolled over, pinning Tony down, slobbering all over his neck , biting down on his nipple causing Tony to yelp and buck. Thor grinned taking this as a new challenge and started to tickle Tony while paying attention, enjoying the wiggles and bucking that continued.

“HELP. Jesus Thor! Noooo, tickling is so not fair! If you don’t stop I’ll have to spaaaank you! Noooo Hahahahha… “Tony howled. Steve snorted a laugh walking over to lean forward and get a closer look at Thor besting Tony. Thor saw the amusement in Steve’s face at Tony having been beaten by an Omega and just grinned.

Steve didn’t even know what had happened, one moment he was watching a tickle war, and the next he was lying face planted against Tony’s arm pit, with Thor tickling the hell out of him, he bucked and howled, turned around to glare at Thor only for Thor to tickle at his neck.

Eventually both Steve and Tony were howling with laughter, threatening when they managed to capture their breaths that Thor would not be able to sit for a month! It took both of them to finally get one over on Thor. Tony having pushed up while Steve wrapping his arms around Thor’s chest pushing him backwards, both clambering onto him, each sitting on his chest looking down at him, trying to catch their breaths.

“Well played brothers!” Thor laughed wiggling himself to see if he had any leeway and finding none, turned into a demur looking Omega, trying to look very sorry for himself. Only managing to look more smug.

Tony looked over at Steve who looked over at him, then down at Thor smirking. “As we’ve managed to catch us a wild Omega I believe it is our Duty to lay claim to him.” Steve intoned like a might warrior having brought down a great beast. Not like an Alpha who just got his ass handed to him by his own Omega.

Tony tried to keep a straight face. “I agree whole heartedly. This beast of an Omega must be brought to heel, lest he tries to escape. No it is important that he knows who his owner is…are?” 

Thor looked on, his eyes going glassy, the game being played by his Alpha’s going straight to his groin. “On your stomach Beast. Get on your knees” Steve growled in his full “I’m an Alpha obey me voice, that made Tony swallow as well.

Thor rolled over making both Tony and Steve falter off of him, bending at the leg. Thors head tilted to watch both of them. Tony moved forward forcibly ripping the remains of Thors shirt off his back, as Steve followed suit by stripping him of his trousers, leaving him naked, on his knees in the middle of Tony’s work shop, his rather large for an Omega cock on display, a dusky red and leaking profusely.

Tony swallowed watching a few beads of natural lubricant leak out of Thor’s hole, that obviously knew he was about to get some, and down over the back of his balls, making them glitter. Tony groaned at the sight, Steve feeling much the same way. Looking up at Tony to see how he was doing and grinned happily back at him, moving forward on his own knees to grab the back of Thor’s neck bending forward to whisper into his ears.

“You’ve been a very naughty Omega…I think that you deserve that spanking Tony threatened you with…How many do you think he deserves Tony? “ Tony looked at Steve if he had lost his mind, swallowing at the thought. He wanted to tell Steve that he was only joking, that it really wasn’t necessary but the way that Thor arched his hips, tongue tip popping out and began to purr even harder than before, Tony swearing he heard glass cracking, he assumed that maybe Thor wanted this.

“I…umm I mean whatever you think is best Steve. You are our Alpha Pack leader.” Tony asked clearly uncomfortable, never having enjoyed punishing Omega’s. The idea of spanking Thor making him nervous.

Steve stared at him for a moment understanding that Tony was scared and didn’t want to hurt Thor, looked down at Thor for a moment before pointing his finger at Tony and the tugged it toward himself in a come-hither motion. Tony already on edge about the spanking, being too afraid to say no, knee walked over to Steve on the other side of Thor standing beside him.

“We’ll spank him until I’m sure he’s learned his lesson. Watch me.” Steve instructed as he might when instructing Tony in something else entirely…like knitting, or making tea?.

Steve’s hand dipped to grip firmly onto the back of Thors neck, deliberately digging them into the bond mark, watching Thor spread his legs a bit wider as he did so. Bringing his arm back fully, making Tony lean backward out the way and bringing it down with a huge wallop at the centre of Thors ass.

Thor groaned and bucked letting out a tiny scream, his purr getting louder, Tony now sure he heard glass cracking. Steve adjusted himself slightly and repeated the action another 9 times, Tony jumping at every one. Thor was beginning to buck and hump the air, whining when he wasn’t purring. He was rock hard and he didn’t exactly understand why

“Now Tony watch the last 2. Watch how I spread my hand, and how I judge my distance. Watch how hard I hit and where I hit. Then I want you to try.” Steve instructed, Tony suddenly feeling very nervous, watched the last two hits with extreme attention, taking note of everything that Steve just said, watching as Thor became more and more undone.

“Tony you try.” Steve moved out of the way, still holding onto Thors neck, whispering soothingly to him. Tony moved over awkwardly positioned himself as Steve had instructed, bringing his hand down just as hard, only to have Thor growl in irritation, bucking unhappily, Steve soothed him, calming Thor down. 

“It’s alright Tony, first try isn’t too bad. Try to aim for the parts that are already red, It’s already warmed up there. If you hit him too hard on spots that aren’t warmed up it’ll hurt more and be unpleasant. “Tony felt even more nervous now, not wanting to hurt Thor again. He hit him too softly the next time and didn’t even manage to hit him at all the next one.

He was starting to get panicky and couldn’t look up. He didn’t want to disappoint either Thor or Steve, he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. He was so focussed on his failures that he hadn’t even noticed Steve move until he felt the man pressed against his back, between his two bent knees, gently stroking his shoulders as Thor arched his back invitingly.

“It’s alright Tony, we can work through this. It’s just something Thor enjoys. It’s alright if you don’t. I’ll be able to provide it to him. Everyone had something they enjoy. Clint likes sensation play, Natasha likes blade play, Phil likes to serve, Bruce likes big toys, Loki is like Thor he likes impact play and authority…Even Pepper who’s only ever here every once in a while likes to Dominate us… And she’s an Omega… What matters is if you like it… we can move on…he’s more than ready for something more interesting.”

“I want to try…I need to get this right” Tony growled in frustration. Feeling Steve press closer to him, taking hold of his wrist. Bringing it down to grip Thors neck, pushing it down. 

“Then we’ll start like this.” Steve said bringing his other hand to slide up Tony’s to bring it to the perfect angle, using his own momentum; he brought Tony’s hand down on Thor’s ass, watching as the Omega groaned and arched happily purring again. Doing it over and over until he felt Tony get into the motion and start moving on his own instead of following Steve’s movements.

Eventually Thors ass was bright red and he was just lying there dazed happily floating, Tony could feel his Alpha’s cock pressing firmly against his ass, his hand was hurting but that was fine. Tony turned to grin at Steve only to find that Steve was staring at him hungrily. 

“Thor on all fours.” Steve growled, watching as Thor groaned moving onto all fours with great difficulty, before he pushed Tony forward, gripping him by the neck and moving him to bend over Thor.

“Tony if you have any objections, now’s the time.” Steve informed him, as he clicked his fingers at Dummy. “Lube”

Dummy moved forward presenting a bottle of lube as instructed. Tony shook his head, relaxing himself over Thor who somehow managed to take the additional weight.

“Good. I’m gonna finger fuck you open, neither you nor Thor is allowed to Cum. “Steve warned. “Or the next spanking is going to be real.”

Tony felt two fingers move into him, groaning loudly and arching his back his cock pressing against Thors vast side as another was added, spreading him open wider. “Tony put your hands to good use and milk our beast.” Steve instructed, stabbing roughly into Tony whose hand dropped under Thor and began to tug on his cock. “Do not.cum” 

It felt like forever for both Thor and Tony, Steve finally sliding his fingers out and lining his cock up with Tony, sliding in in one long move, and Thor swayed to the side, Tony dropping Thors cock as Steve bottomed out in him, pushing him to bend fully over Thor, Cock now wedged between his stomach and Thor’s side.

Steve smacked him flank growling as he sat seated catching his breath. “Thors cock Tony. Dammit don’t neglect our Beast.” Steve warned as Tony quickly reached over and started to tug on Thors cock making him sob. “Please…please, please Alpha, so close.”

“You’ll hold it for me won’t you Thor?” He asked using his Alpha gruff voice; Thor sobbed again nodding his head as Steve began to move inside Tony faster and harder making him hump against Thors side.

It seemed to take for ages before finally Tony felt Steve’s knot expand into him, not as bad as the last time, but dammit it still felt weird. It wasn’t like Alpha’s were exactly designed to take each other’s knots exactly. Though they could usually manage it at a stretch.

Tony felt Steve still, as he continued to tug on Thors cock, his hand cramping and he was really feeling badly for poor Thor. Steve groaned as a particularly hard gush of cum shot into Tony.

Thor began to cry loudly whining as his arms began to tremble. “Please…” Thor whined. Tony felt himself being pulled off of Thor, even as Steve’s Cock was wedged firmly inside him, gently pulling Tony’s hand away. “Ass in the air Thor.” Steve instructed in a low voice, watching the poor Omega drop like a sack of potatoes as instructed.

Steve moved tony forward, awkwardly knee walking him around to Thors back, grinning at the sight of the amount of lube gushing out of Thors ass. Moving until Tony’s cock was aligned.

“I’m in charge of this. Put your hands on his hips. Thor…You can come when Tony’s knotted you and not before.” Steve instructed as he pushed Tony’s aching cock into him, moving to nibble on his bond mark, and he snapped his own hips forward, forcing Tony’s cock all the way into Thor in one swift moment. It was enough to get him to arch up straight letting out a long howl, before going completely limp.

Tony felt a stab to his heart as he thought Thor had just come, but Steve reached around to check, and found he was just leaking pre-cum all over the place. “Good boys…good. Gonna move. Tony cum when you’re ready. “Steve instructed starting a quick pace, one which Tony couldn’t stop, it took a few thrusts but every time Steve moved back and his knot tugged on Tony’s ring, Tony moved back instantly, before being pushed forward.

Tony felt himself tighten around Steve’s knot as he finally felt his expand into Thor locking them in place and stopping either of them from moving. Thor came with a loud shout to the heavens, collapsing forward and forcing both Steve and Tony to lie atop him, as he went limp lying on the floor in a puddle of his own cum.

It felt like hours later, when it reality it was probably 30 min, when Steve tugged himself from Tony, gently lifting him and depositing him on the couch, soon followed by Thor, seating himself between them with a weary grin.

Tony looked up at him groaning. “The couch is gonna be destroyed!” Tony moaned as cum started to leak out of both himself and Thor, who was passed out quiet happily against Steve now that he was in a comfortable spot.

“Buy another one. “Steve instructed with a smirk, watching Tony shift and wince and another drizzle of cum leaked out of him.

“…Steve can I ask…” Tony said, clearly thinking he may be crossing boundaries “You’re gay aren’t you?” He finished holding his breath.

“Bi; actually. I love sleeping with Omega’s. It feels right. I’ve just not really had the chance to experiment with that many Alphas’. Bucky was aces, we enjoyed our time together. I hope we’ll do the same you know? I know this is really your first real pack and I should have paid attention to your needs and not just the Omega's. You're supposed to be my right hand Alpha you know?” Steve asked, brushing the hair out of Tony’s face. Tony nodded thinking about it.

“And, your thing. You like doming other Alpha’s?” Tony asked squeezing it into the conversation quietly waiting for the ball to drop, not expecting Steve to laugh as he did.

“I’m Pack leader, it’s what I do. I like Doming MY Alpha and Omega’s. I like making sure everyone had what they need. I just haven’t really been giving you what you need, and that kind of irks me. Cause I feel like of all the people you‘ve been worried about me neglecting, you’ve been neglected by me. And I plan to change it. I want to teach you and help you be a better Alpha to this team if you’ll let me. Cause lets face it. It’s the Omega’s that actually call the shots around here. “Steve whispered conspiratorially, laughing as Tony nodded in agreement.

“I don’t think I know what I like.” Tony said a long while later, both of them had been drifting. “I’m sure I can help you figure that out if you want Tony.” Steve offered smiling as Tony nodded and yawned stretching and curling in against Steve and Thor let out an all mighty snore.

“If Thor likes being spanked that hard…then how would you actually punish him if he really screwed up?” Tony asked sleepily, his mind running at a million miles a second.

“Shave him from toes to nose.” Steve informed him eyes also beginning to droop. “And he knows it.” Steve answered smirking at Tony’s wide eyed look. “I’ve often actually wanted to do it just to see what he’d look like, wanted to be able to run my hand over his freshly shaved balls and suck his cock while he had tears in his eyes from the humiliation of being shaved down to look like a teenager. God can you imagine. It’s becoming very hard not to look for reasons to punish him. I’ve often whispered it into his ear while I took him. He’s scared to death of it, while at the same time, he wants it so badly. But that’s fine. I’m sure he’ll never go that far.” Steve admitted watching Tony look at Thor in wonder.

“Steve…I think I’m Bi too.” Tony muttered yawning and drifting to sleep, Steve followed suit holding them both closer. “I know.”


End file.
